taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Merchandise
Taylor has been releasing new merchandise every since she started out in her career. She sold her merchandise on store.taylorswift.com and continues to do so. ''Taylor Swift'' Wearables * Long sleeve tops * Hoodies * T-shirts ''Fearless'' Wearables * Long sleeve tops * Hoodies * T-shirts ''Speak Now'' Wearables * Long sleeve tops * Hoodies * T-shirts Red Wearables * Long sleeve tops ** Black Birdcage long sleeve tee ** "Like Ever" long sleeve sweater (burgundy, teal, grey) * Hoodies * T-shirts ** Silhouette tee ** Windswept styled tee ** Grey Ticket tour tee ** Black "RED" tour tee ** Red Sitting tour tee ** Teal Orange stripe tour tee ** Birdcage tee ** Phone "Like Ever" tee (red, black) ''1989'' Wearables * Long sleeve tops ** 1989™ Taylor Swift long sleeve top ** Black long sleeve Lightning top ** Dated long sleeve top ** White long sleeve Instant Photo top ** This Sick Beat™ long sleeve top * Hoodies ** The 1989 World Tour black neon script tour hoodie ** T.S. 1989 black hoodie * T-shirts ** Grey long sleeve 1989 tour tee ** Natural raglan 1989™ song "Style" tee ** The 1989 World Tour black neon script tour tee with cities ** Navy Skyline photo tour tee ** 1989 album cover tour ringer tee ** The 1989 World Tour neon script tour tee ** Nice To Meet You. Where You Been? tee (red) ** Cause We Never Go Out of Style tee (grey) ** Taylor Swift The 1989 World Tour tee (grey) ** 1989 Sketch tee (black) ** Bad Blood video tee ** 1989 Stamp tee (white) ** Cream Smoke tee ** Face Ocean tee (white) ** Song "Style" tee (grey black) other style: (light grey color) ** Instant photo glasses tee (white) ** Shake It Off “Shake Shake Shake” Lyrics boxy tee (white) ** Shake It Off tee (unisex, black) ** 1989 circle tee (white) ** Red I Heart Taylor Swift tee * Tank Tops ** 1989™ muscle tee (black) ** Photo muscle tee (black) ** Grey Taylor Swift The 1989 World Tour™ Tank ** Shake It Off™ White “My Ex Man” Lyrics Tank ** Players Gonna Play Ladies Tank * Winter Wear ** Taylor Swift™ Winter Scarf ** Taylor Swift Texting Gloves * Hats ** Black T.S.™ 1989™ Hat ** Black 1989™ Trucker Hat ** Khaki The 1989 WORLD Tour™ Cap ''Reputation'' Lover Wearables 1989 reputation * Long sleeve tops ** Reversible Terry Pullover ** Heather Grey Sweatshirt ** Black Shoulder Cut Out Hooded Top ** Ladies Black Zip Sleeve Top ** Ladies Grey Zip Sleeve Top ** Ladies White Crop Long Sleeve Top * Hoodies ** White Tour Hoodie with Snake Design ** Black Tour Hoodie with Snake Design ** Black Hoodie with Green Snake Design * T-shirts ** Green Pocket Tour Tee with Snake Design ** Dark grey tour tee with Reputation in gold ** Dark Grey Heather Album Tour Tee ** Black Tour Tee with Block Design ** Heather Grey Reputation Crop ** White Tour Tee with Photo ** Black I Love TS Tee ** Ladies White Block Album Cover Tee ** Reputation Album Cover Tee * Tanks ** Dark Grey Tour Tank with Snake Design ** Dark Heather Grey Muscle Tee * Pants ** Heather Grey Sweatpants * Hats ** Black Flat Visor Cap * Olive Tour Jacket TS7 * Long sleeve tops ** Classic Pink Long Sleeve Tee with Photo Design ** Mint Pullover Sweatshirt with Multicolor Design ** Tie Dye Long Sleeve Tee with White Print Design * T-shirts ** Tie dye crop tee with scattered letter design misc. Jewelry Fun Fact: Taylor had a jewelry line during the Red era. Self-Titled Fearless Speak Now Red 1989 Reputation * Snake ring Perfume * Wonderstruck * Enchanted Wonderstruck * Taylor by Taylor Swift * Taylor by Taylor Swift: Made of Starlight * Incredible Things Accessories Self-Titled Fearless Speak Now * Speak Now lapel pin set Red 1989 * Bags ** The 1989 World Tour backpack ** 1989 album cover backpack ** 1989 album cover tote bag * Pillows ** Skyline pillow ** 1989 album cover pillow * Phone cases ** The 1989 World Tour phone case (black and white) ** 1989 album cover phone case ** T.S. 1989 phone case * 1989 album cover blanket * Tour poncho reputation * Tour poncho * Camera & film ** Instax Square SQ6 Taylor Swift Edition * Books ** Reputation magazines (Vol 1 & 2) ** Hardback Reputation book ** Reputation song book ** Reputation Stadium Tour book * Phone cases ** The Old Taylor Can't Come To The Phone - phone case ** Reputation phone case * Reputation Tour keychain * Tour city patch * Reputation Stadium Tour collector's box TS7 misc. Meredith & Olivia Swift Taylor made a merchandise collection for fans of her cats. * Wearables ** White cat tee ** Meredith & Olivia Swift tee ** Meredith and Olivia pj's ** Pink cropped sweatshirt ** Tie dye cat tee * Accessories ** Meredith and Olivia Swift pen set ** Meredith and Olivia Swift Taymoji stickers ** Meredith and Olivia Swift pins ** Meredith & Olivia Swift pillows ** Meredith & Olivia Swift stickers ** Meredith & Olivia Swift patches ** Meredith & Olivia Swift duvet cover Stationary, books and posters Debut Fearless Speak Now Red 1989 reputation * Posters ** Reputation lenticular poster TS7 * Lithograph with blue sky and glitter Store tabs Current tabs * Core Collection Previous store tabs Specials Tour Merch Merchandise Meredith and Olivia Swift The Old Taylor Trivia Before the reputation era began, along with her social media, Taylor cleared out her entire merchandise store. During the countdown to the release of "ME!", her merchandise store was cleared and replaced with the countdown timer. Gallery Category:Merchandise